


Would You Kindly

by miseryroot



Category: BioShock, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryroot/pseuds/miseryroot
Summary: Vague bioshock crossover.





	Would You Kindly

"You bitch! You bitch this is end of you! How dare-"

Screams, blood, and finally silence.

"I WILL find her. I will." She muttered, panting as she wiped the blood and sweat off her forehead.

"Lapis I- LAPIS!! LAPIS WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Shut up Peridot. There's no time. With so many little sisters to look through we have to find her quickly."

"L-Lapis.. y-you.. I-"

She silenced the young scientist with a swift backhand.

The blonde staggered away, shakily bringing her hand up to touch her cheek.

"Shut up. You started this whole mess. You said you would help me fix it. You're going to help me find her."

"H-how am I supposed to do that?! We were supposed to... there was a plan!!"

"It never would have worked. It would have taken too long. I can't wait." Lapis muttered as she kneeled down, going through the older scientist's pockets.

She almost smiled as she found it. The vials of Adam and a syringe.

"L-Lapis you can't! You'll lose your mind!"

"Without her I've already lost it." 

Lapis unlocked the sterilization zone with the suit inside.

"You're going to help me Peridot. Isn't it a nice fitting? Fall in love with the poor incubator, make nice with her and her daughter, and help her rescue the poor child. A perfect way to box away your mistake and put a tidy bow on it."

"I-i didn't mean for any of this.. I swear Lapis I didn't know." Peridot whispered, shaking in her heels.

"Oh dear that's what they all say. Now get this suit on me. I have to find Malachite. I'm sure she misses her mother.. well I guess now she'll call me her big sister." Lapis murmured.

Peridot couldn't take her eyes away from the unstable woman before her. She was the perfect picture of a Big Sister. Young, wirey, and unstable.

"I'll protect her. I'll protect her always."

Peridot couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face as she proceeded turned her lover into a monster.


End file.
